The Happiest Place On Earth
by Vanessa Wolf
Summary: Carlisle surprises the kids with a special graduation trip to Disneyland!
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle sat at his desk in the room he used as his office at the Cullen home

Carlisle sat at his desk in the room he used as his office at the Cullen home. Periodically he would go through the financial situation of the family, go over important documents check on accounts, statements, holdings, etc. It was a vast undertaking and took several hours, which is why it was put off to only a few select times per year.

Esme floated into the room silently and looked over his shoulder. A lovely sight to behold in her new Paris frock, her hands resting on her husband's shoulders she exclaimed, "Oh, I remember this." She reached over Carlisle and pointed at the document in question. "Who would've thought those orange groves would be such a good investment. We haven't been there since 1966, you remember when it's a Small World opened up and I wanted to see it? I wonder if it's still there."

"I really doubt it dear, from what I understand the park has changed several times over, but this gives me an idea." He rose from his seat and started pacing the room. "As an original shareholder we have a standing VIP invitation to attend the park and use of its best accommodations. What if we make arrangements for Alice, Edward, Jasper, and of course Bella to take a trip out to California for a graduation gift?" He looked to Esme for approval.

"I love it! They've never been. It would be an adventure for them to do something together. They'll have to take lots of pictures, Oh, let me spring it on them." She said with a huge smile.

A week later, in the bright yet sparse living room the kids were gathered and told of their surprise trip. Alice jumped up from the sofa and squeaked, "You're kidding, what fun! When do we leave? We'll have to make a quick trip to Seattle for summer things. I've never been to an amusement park, Bella, have you been….!?

Edward, leaning back on the sofa, his fingers laced behind his head commented, "Take it easy, what are you, five?"

Bella, balancing precariously on the sofa arm said, "Be nice, and no, I've never been to Disneyland, though mom and I almost went once. Come on Edward, this is going to be great. Thanks so much for inviting me along too Carlisle, Esme. You guys are too much." She moved over to the Cullen "parents" and gave them each a hug.

Jasper who had been watching this touching scene from the ottoman leaned towards his brother and said with a smirk on his face, "You will go and you will have fun."

"Well, actually I think you will", Carlisle stated, his arm around Bella's shoulders. "You kids are getting the royal treatment on this trip. You'll all be staying in the Mickey Mouse Penthouse for 3 nights."

Both Alice and Bellas mouths hung open. "What on Earth is that?" Edward asked, wary.

"It's a new large suite located somewhere in the park itself. I'm not quite sure how I managed it, but when I explained who I was, well, I guess I have some clout I didn't know about. There are also reservations for you all at some special club, at least Bella will like that, she has to eat sometime. I've made arrangements on Alaska Airlines for the four of you in first class, and you'll be met by a Cary limousine driver at the ground services area of the airport, Oh, you're flying into LAX."

"Your flight should arrive after sundown", added Esme.

"Of course with the smog Los Angeles should be about as overcast as Forks." Edward mumbled. The girls glared at him. "Alright, alright." He said in mock surrender. "I'm looking forward to the trip, seriously, the rides, the mouse house, or whatever. What could be more enjoyable? Bring it on."


	2. Chapter 2

The following Saturday Edward raced to the front door of his home in answer to the bell

The following Saturday Edward raced to the front door of his home in answer to the bell. He opened the door to Bella…and Jacob? The smile that was plastered on his face evaporated. "They don't allow pets in the park dog, it's just not that kind of park." He growled, and took the suitcase from Jacob.

"Please be civil." Bella breathed, "Charlie had to report into work unexpected. Jacob was nice enough to give me a ride over." She turned to Jacob, "Thanks for the lift, I'll send you a postcard, and don't worry." She hugged him and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Jacob glared at Edward, "Watch yourself, if I hear of one little….."

Edward pulled Bella through the door and into the house. "I'm terrified", he stated deadpan and slammed the door shut.

"You used to be so polite", Bella said, then started gushing "I'm so surprised at Charlie letting me go on this trip. It's all because Alice will be there I'm sure. She sure has him twisted around her little finger. Where is she? Did you get any summer things? Do I get to see you in shorts and flip flops?"

Edward pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear, "I haven't worn short pants since I was 12. Alice is upstairs, and if you don't settle down I'll bring Jasper into this", then because of the proximity, and perhaps because he couldn't help himself, started nibbling.

Alice almost immediately began asking for help upstairs in her room. Edward heard her and he and Bella went up to investigate. Upon entering they were met with the vision of Alice on the floor, four opened partially packed suitcases, a train case and items of clothing hanging upon every surface of the room. "I couldn't decide what to take and what to leave. Hi Bella", she chimed. Jasper was standing back watching the melee.

"We're only going to be gone 3 days." Bella got down on her knees to help sort through the confusion. She pulled out a fur coat. "Is this a mink stole?"

"No of course not, silly. It's a full length mink", giggled Alice.

Jasper leaned over and took the mink to place it back into the closet. "This is completely unnecessary, much more Vegas, hey now there's an idea…"

"No". Everyone else answered in concert.

In little time everyone met down in the foyer. Emmett and Rosalie were the designated drivers. "With all this luggage we're going to have to take 2 cars", stated Rosalie. "Girls to the BMW." Carlisle pulled Edward aside to go over all the travel documents needed, and then the boys went out to pile into the Volvo. By the time all the doors were shut Rosalie was screeching out of the drive and Alice taunting, "Race you!"

The drive was uneventful and fairly short to the Bainbridge Island Ferry. The kidding about them going to a children's park from the older Cullens was expected. They pulled up at SEATAC plenty of time before their flight. The group pulling suitcases from the car and waving good-byes caused no unusual stir. Alice called over a bell cap to check in the luggage curbside. "Good thing you folks are flying first cause you'd sure get hit with an ugly amount of extra baggage charges otherwise." Chuckled the attendant. Alice looked confused.

Alice and Jasper lead the way into the terminal. People were milling about in all directions. Alice squeezed Jasper's hand and they went towards the Alaska Airlines ticket counter. First class had its own queue and the four travelers stood for only a moment when they were called forward to an agent. Edward took the lead as he held their documents. Everyone was asked to show their photo ID's and in moments all were checked in. "That's gate 7. Have a wonderful flight Mr. Cullen", the agent purred. One eye roll from Bella and they were off.

The airport luckily wasn't too full on this occasion, as Edward continued to monitor Jasper's anxiety level. Next they were met with the security checkpoint. Everyone started emptying their pockets of anything metal, setting it into a bin and through the machine. Bella was first to walk through, then Alice. The boys seemed to be having a discussion and delaying. The TSA attendant called out, "Please sir, you're next, walk through." The girls already had their belongings in place and were getting curious. Two female attendants near them on the other side of the barrier held screening wands and were whispering to one another. Alice started giggling.

Edward started to walk through the portal and smiled at the girls then to the agents with the wands. When he made it through the wanding agents looked disappointed. Jasper started forward like he was testing the water. And then the dreaded beep. "I told him so", Edward said shaking his head. He was placing a large sum of rolled up bills back into a sturdy money clip. "He wouldn't take off his belt."

Both the grinning TSA wanding agents started beckoning for Jasper to come to them. Jasper shot Edward a pleading look and hesitantly started towards the agents in an area separated by a patrician. Alice, Bella and Edward moved further over so they could keep Jasper in sight. There he was, arms out as both the girls worked him over. One of the agents was trying to explain something and Jasper sat down and started removing his shoes. Alice crossed her arms and looked impatient. "It'll be his pants next." Laughed Edward. Finally Jasper was released, Armani's in hand. "You're lucky you didn't get a full cavity search, come on." Berated Edward.

The group started past a Starbuck's and Edward started in again over Bella's intake. "I'm not hungry, besides I can get something on the plane," she insisted. As if he didn't hear her Edward veered off and bought a juice. Once back on track, they came to the entrance of the moving walkway, Bella stumbled, Edward steadied her and Jasper reached out and caught the juice. Thank goodness for tight fitting lids.

Once to their gate Edward settled Bella into a seat at the full length window where they could see their plane, and Alice and Jasper started walking off toward a convenience store. "Here, take these", Edward handed his brother and sister their boarding passes. He settled down next to Bella who was combing her fingers through her hair. "We're 2A and B. Alice and Jaz are right behind us. Are you nervous? We could sit out here, or we could board whenever you'd like." He said.

"You're the one that sounds nervous", she said, looking at him inquisitively.

"No, it's not that. I'm just not sure what Carlisle was thinking. I don't want you to be bored. This is all pretty ridiculous", he looked at her apologetically.

"I don't think it is. Just reach out to the kid in you and lets have a good time." She looked over her shoulder for a moment and then leaned over and kissed him. Surprised by the affection in such a public place he gave her her favorite smile and returned the kiss 10 fold. "These are very uncomfortable chairs", she signed fighting with the armrest that separated them.

And with that they heard their boarding call.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella smiled at the flight attendant as she boarded the 737, and walked to her seat. She took the window at 2A and Edward sat next to her on the aisle. He watched her looking about at everything and then fumbling with the seatbelt. "Here, let me help you." He said, starting to lean toward her, then raised his eyebrows and pushed the armrest between them up and out of the way. He was rewarded with a coy look from his betrothed. Bella's seatbelt was clicked into place as Alice and Jasper plopped down in their seats behind the couple.

Alice's face appeared near Bella's headrest, "I've got the new Lee Child, Jack Reacher, woo-hoo! I found it at the newsstand." She crooned, waving a book over her Bella's head.

"What is this?" asked Edward snatching the book from Alice's hands. He flipped it over to the back and stared to read.

"Don't even go there bro, just give her back the book and no one will get hurt." Chided Jasper.

"None of your business," Bella grinned, took the book and handed it backward. "I get to read it after you."

An hour into their flight the book came back to the 2nd row. "Thanks", Bella said taking it from the pixie hand.

"No, honestly, what is the big draw here?" Edward sounded almost serious.

"Have a hot towel to freshen up, sir?" The flight attendant asked. "We'll be serving dinner in a moment. Would you like the chicken or the steak?"

"Is it still moving?" Edward heard Jasper mumble behind him.

"Nothing for me, thank you Miss. Which would you like dear?" Edward turned innocently to Bella as she glared at him speechless at his address. He opened her tray table. "She'll have the steak and a coke please." He told the flight attendant who placed a linen cloth on the tray in front of Bella and continued down the aisle with the same inquiry.

Once the meal is cleared away Bella excused herself. She slid over Edward and toward the lavatory at the front of the plane as Edward asked between his seat and Bella's empty one, "Do either of you know anything about this club in the park Carlisle mentioned, Club 33?"

Jasper leaned into the aisle to see Bella enter the lavatory, leaned back again and said, "I've never heard of it, but there is a club I've heard of…..you know it would only take a fraction of a second to slip in there….no one would notice."

"Enough." Said Edward, cutting him to the quick.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cullens, and Bella walked to the baggage claim area four abreast, Edward announced to the group, "Do you have any idea how many people on board that plane were praying upon landing? If people are so concerned over flying why do they do it? There's our baggage carousel", he leered at Alice added, "We'll need a luggage trolley."

Alice and Jasper started toward the carousel as Edward noticed a collection of greeters near the information desk. One man, about 6 foot tall, light brown hair with glasses was holding a sign reading CULLEN PARTY. Edward led Bella over to the desk. "I'm Edward Cullen." He told the limo driver.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Doug, your driver, your plane was just on time. I have 4 passengers in all, is that correct?" asked the driver.

"Yes, correct, and I'm afraid we have several bags as well, six, I believe." He motioned over to Alice and Jasper collecting them nearby.

"Don't worry about those, sir, I'll take care of that. Just let me have your tags, the car is right out these doors if you'd care to get aboard."

"Thank you, Doug. That takes a lot off my mind. Steelers' fan?" Edward asked noticing the emblem of the pin on the driver's lapel.

"You bet, named my dog after them, Steeler the black lab."

"Dogs", Edward grumbled.

As Edward called over Alice and Jasper Bella asked the driver, "Did anyone ever tell you you look a lot like Bill Gates? Any relation?" She smiled.

"Ma'am, if I was related to Bill Gates would I be driving for Cary?" He laughed. The group went out the rotating doors and into the limo.

"Let's make the girls ride backwards", kidded Jasper in an evil grin.

"No way, you don't want to know what would happen." Said Bella in all seriousness.

"Boy, you're gonna be a blast at an amusement park." Jasper reposted.

"I can do Disneyland because they don't have any rides that go upside down. So there." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright kids lets just get there." Chimed in Alice.

Under an hour and the limo was pulling up outside of the park. Everyone got out and Bella stretched. "Your bags will be waiting for you in your suite, sir, and you're to meet someone from Disney past the ticket booths in front of the Mickey flowers." Edward shook hands with the driver and thanked him again. They all filed through the ticket booths quickly as it was evening and no lines were formed. Each had their hand stamped upon entering.

"I saw that, you know, how much does one tip a limo driver?" said Bella with a knowing look.

"Don't worry about it." Edward answered and gave her a kiss as they all found themselves in from of the Mickey Mouse flowers. He spotted a young lady dressed in a suit with a clipboard looking very overdressed around all the tourists. "Hello, Jill", he said peering at her Disney name tag. I'm Edward Cullen; I believe you're looking for us."

"Yes, welcome Mr. Cullen." She said shaking his hand then looking at hers awkwardly. Shaking that off she said, "You'd be Mr. Carlisle Cullen's family, party of four?"

"That's right, thank you for meeting us."

"My privilege, sir. I have the keys to your penthouse suite. You'll be with us 3 nights, I can show you the way or assign you a guide if you'd like."

"No thank you, we'd like to just drift about on our own." Edward said taking the keys.

"That's fine, here are some instructions, location of your room, maps of the park, and other tidbits. My business card if you have any questions or needs. There's a good 5 hours left before the park officially closes tonight." And Jill was gone.

The sun had set and the park was sparkling with twinkle lights in all the trees, plants, decorative lighting upon all the buildings, music filtered through the park, people sauntered in every direction. Young couples, families, seniors. Every denomination imaginable. "There's a lot more people here than I though there would be." Edward said a little tense. "How do you feel about this Jasper?"

"I don't know for sure, okay, I guess." Jasper answered a little bewildered. "Everyone here is so…..happy….no, not happy, giddy. Like kids. I'm okay, let's go in."

"Look," Edward said nodding to the right at the front of the park. "Kennels, I guess the dog could've come along after all." Another eye roll from Bella.

As they walked through the small tunnel under the train that encircles the park they could hear the tune, WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR. "Oh, I've got goose bumps", squeaked Bella.

"I can't believe we're here!" Alice zoomed past them with Jasper in tow. "I want to see everything!" She opened one of the park maps.

Edward smiled down upon Bella wanting to hear more about those goose bumps. "Was she just skipping?!" Bella asked. "Look, a hat shop, that's the first stop." There were a few other people in the shop browsing. Bella picked up a simple pair of Mickey Mouse ears, put it on her head and asked, "What do you think?" Alice took up a pair of Minnie ears with a red and white bow atop and started modeling them in front of a mirror.

Jasper just shook his head, but Edward looked about the store and chose a different chapeau. He held it up for Bella to try on. It was still Mickey Ears, placed on a headband but white, satin, and with a veil down the back. "Please." He smiled.

"I can do this." She giggled, and removed the first hat and put the veiled one on her head pulling her hair back with it.

She was admiring it in the mirror when Edward stated, "That was way too easy. You had a fit about wearing the ring. You still won't wear it." Confused.

She turned, put her hands on his shoulders and said, "I'm sorry about that, I really am, I'll start wearing it as soon as we get back home, I promise, you can give it to me again." She smiled a sweet forgive me smile.

A conniving grin came upon his face as he looked her in the eye and dug into his pocket. He had the ring there, loose, sans box. He took her left hand in his, got down on one knee and placed it on her finger. She turned bright scarlet as he kissed her hand there in the store. Applause broke out.

They took their purchases up to the cashier. Two sets of ears, an autograph book and a few assorted postcards. Edward peeled some notes off to pay. "Aren't you afraid of getting mugged, carrying around so much cash?" Bella asked. They all looked at her like she was an idiot. "Duh, right, never mind." She said. Alice pulled Bella outside when she saw some Disney characters nearby.

Jasper gave Edward a conspiring look, and gave instructions for the names to be sewn onto the ears. MRS CULLEN on one and PIXIE GIRL on the other.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls were standing behind a crowd of children staring in awe at a brightly colored

Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. Parents were coaxing their kids to go forward so they could snap a few photographs. Jasper pulled the hats out of a shiny bag and gave them to the girls to put on. Alice wanted her autograph book as well. "I'm going to get these two to sign my book." She said excitedly.

She stepped behind two small boys about age 4 and waited. The boys went forward for their turn at the characters. At first they were simply hesitant, but then they started to cry. Their mother tried to sooth them while looking through the viewfinder. Jasper came up beside Alice and said quietly to only her, "Watch this." The two sobbing pre-schooler's tears dried up instantly and a surprised smile took over their faces. They almost began enjoying themselves.

Alice skipped forward next, speaking to Tigger first and then Pooh and getting their autographs down in her book for posterity. "Look," she showed the others as the bounced back to them. "Tigger and Pooh, and that's just the beginning."

"Wrong," Edward said mockingly. "You got the signatures of one disgruntled Chris Black, part time student, part time bartender, part time Disney cast member who was called into work unexpectedly because his cohort called in sick and Janet something who has to put up with his complaining for another hour and a half with a headache which that hot suit is not helping."

Bella sighed, "We need to go on a ride, what should it be first?"

It was agreed in honor of Esme they would head for It's a Small World in Fantasyland. Jasper had to rein Alice in as they passed by the Emporium and several other shops to the center of the park. A few photos were taken of the group huddled together at the Walt Disney statue by a passing tourist who could not deny their request. They passed over the bridge, through the castle and into Fantasyland. The girls oohed and ahhed at the carousel of all white horses.

Once they got to the attraction they walked quickly through the red rope maze and onto the ride. They were motioned to climb into a small boat. Bella and Alice up front while Edward and Jaz took the rear. "There's not much interest in this ride…..did you notice the people getting off? Even the kids looked bored." Asked Alice. The music encircled them….IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL…IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL….IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL IT'S A SMALL, SMALL WORLD…

Their small craft floated around a bank and hundreds of dolls dressed in costumes of different countries moved robotically to the music. The song changed periodically into different languages. "Maybe we should swim for it," Joked Jasper, making Edward chuckle. "Esme likes this? This ride could use some spicing up." And he motioned back to the boat behind them where 5 teen aged girls sat bored to tears. Edward and Jasper twisted around to look at the teens behind them, and then turned on the charm with a couple of winning smiles. The girls in the boat behind were immediately interested now, just not in the ride. Jasper threw out one of those blanket emotional gusts and the girl's eyes changed from curious to concerned. Those dolls didn't look so friendly all of a sudden. The ride erupted with screams as if it were a roller coaster ride, or a horror film. Bella and Alice glared at their back seat troublemakers. At the finish of the ride they tried to decide which way to go next. "Doesn't matter really, there's no where to go but up from here." Said Jasper.

"We need to go on something major to get our park confidence back up...Space Mountain." Bella decided pointing towards Tomorrowland on the park map. And off they went.

Alice pulled them towards the queue on the left. "Trust me," she said, "this line will move faster." Jasper shook his head and pointed towards a sign at the entrance. "I don't know, you must be at least this tall" he motioned with his hand over Alice's head, "to ride this ride." She stormed past him.

The outside line turned into an inside one, as they followed a swarm of tourists through the maze. The atmosphere took on one of an underground space station as airport type announcements came periodically over the speaker system of departures and arrivals of space craft. There were exits showing up at every turn but Jasper seemed to be doing fine. In about half an hour they were situating themselves into their seats. These were the roller coaster type that held you tightly down and in.

The ride lasted just under 3 minutes, but to Bella it seemed more like 30. They disembarked and walked back out into the openness of the evening. "That was more like it, and the darkness was a good touch. Look at that." said Edward. He finally seemed to have been bitten by the excitement of the park. They went towards a huge marble ball that seemed to be floating on water. The boys studied it and decided it to be about 1000 pounds of marble as Bella was silently glad for some time to settle her insides. She put her hands onto the rock and was able to push it. The water felt good. She applied some to her forehead.

Edward decided it was time to visit the café nearby. They took seats at a bistro table and Edward went to fetch a ginger ale. Bella's stomach didn't sound right. Sprite was the best he could return with. A stage started to rise from the floor to the left of them live band included. "Thanks," Bella said, smiling apologetically and taking the soda.

"Dance?" Jasper invited Alice taking her outstretched hand, and they walked over to the bandstand.

"Don't even think about it." Bella insisted, looking a little worried. "Maybe we should find somewhere to watch the fireworks," she yawned. It was close to midnight.

Edward put his elbow onto the table and rested his chin in his hand. Staring at her he agreed they'd go find their suite since they'd have the best view of the fireworks of the park from there anyway. Plus, she looked really tired; she'd been going all day.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward slid the cardkey into the slot, waited for the "click", and opened the door for the others. They filed into the room. "Wow, cool." Bella said, her eyes popping back open. Upon entering there was a large credenza with mirror, and floating inside the mirror a vision of Mickey Mouse welcomed them personally. "How did they do that?"

The boys went straight into the living room and to the 3 large screen TV's. There was an L shaped couch and 2 red leather Mickey Mouse chairs with yellow buttons and in front of that, a large coffee table. Off to one side was an unusually large bar. Alice and Bella continued down the hall to the master bedroom with large queen bed and separate bathroom. They found a second bedroom with bath, a dining room and yet another bathroom, this one with a TV you could see from the tub. All their luggage was present and accounted for.

The girls joined the others back in the living room and Edward was on the phone. Bella looked at Jasper. "Room service", he said.

"Yes sir", said the voice on the other end of the phone, "that's one cheeseburger, fries, coke and desert. It'll be up in about 15 minutes. Have a magical day."

With the firework show to begin in only a few minutes they all settled themselves into chairs on the balcony. The show was accompanied with music that was piped into their room. The meal arrived and Bella picked sleepily at some fries and chocolate cake. The show came to a close with Bella close to nodding off. "Bedtime, love." Edward whispered, got her standing and led her into the master bedroom. As they went down the hall he could hear Alice inquiring, "When do you think the shops open tomorrow?"

Bella was in the bathroom brushing teeth, putting on pajamas, etc while Edward separated the suitcases into the different rooms. She walked out the door into Edward's arms filled with a Mickey Mouse comforter he'd pulled from the bed. Once wrapped up like a cocoon he placed her on the bed and cuddled there with her. "This was a great day, one of the best, but what are we going to do tomorrow when the sun comes out, this is Southern California." She yawned.

"Carlisle arranged this trip very carefully. If you check the weather forecast you'll see that the skies will be overcast, and rain is predicted in the late afternoon." He said in his best announcer voice. He waited until she was asleep. Then flew off the bed and started hunting for that damn Lee Child book.

Morning came and Carlisle was right again. You couldn't have fit any more clouds up there than were in the sky already. Bella was having some eggs and toast at the bar as Edward gave his opinion to Alice about the novel he had read the night before. "He's a middle aged ex military guy who pan handles around the country owning nothing but a pair of shoes and a toothbrush. What is so alluring about this?" The girls rolled their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

On their way to the jungle cruise ride the kids passed a lot of people wearing clear rain ponchos to keep out the weather. Edward asked for everyone's ticket into the park so he could run over to the Indiana Jones ride for fast passes. He was back with them in under a minute. "Not another boat ride." said Jasper. "This is not a good omen." And he was right, they boarded a boat with an overactive tour guide armed with not only a pistol but a very tired spiel of jokes.

Pirates of the Caribbean was next, but when Jasper saw the boats he shied away. "How about the Haunted Mansion instead, I just have another bad feeling about this one." They got in fairly quickly and out of the rain. When all of the guest had to cram into a large elevator room Jasper had to hold his breath. Then the doors opened into a very dark area where people were loading into the doom buggies. Edward kept Bella from running into anything as not only was it dark, but the floor was a moving walkway.

About 30 seconds into the ride an announcement was made that the ride was temporarily stopped, but would continue in a moment. "Someone is being assisted onto the ride." Edward said. I'm going to go see how Jaz is doing, he seems excited. Edward climbed out of the car, but was back in an instant. "Yeah, he's excited alright, I hope they didn't see me. That could've been embarrassing."

Indiana Jones had to be the favorite ride they had enjoyed so far, but when it was over Alice and Jasper said they were going to make a run over to Downtown Disney to get Alice her fix. She wanted to get all the family something from their trip. "Shopping, right, see you later." said Bella. As it was lunchtime Edward and Bella headed over to the Hungry Bear Restaurant. "She was sipping a coke and eating some fries when she said, "Look, over there, by the table on the end." It was a calico cat wandering about, looking like it belonged.

"Haven't you noticed them? They're all over. It's a regular infestation." Edward commented.

"No, you've seen more? She asked.

"I guess you're just unobservant. There were several last night climbing all over that skyway structure in Tomorrowland, and I've seen paper plates with cat food on them behind some of the bushes in the landscaping."

A few hours later:

Jasper slid the cardkey into the slot of the penthouse door. There was the familiar click and he and Alice entered, they both carried several shiny World of Disney shopping bags.

She was just going over what goes to who when they heard voices coming from the master bedroom. The door was closed, but with that nifty vampire hearing all was clear as a bell.

E: "I have a surprise."

B: "Let me see, what is it? (Excited)

E: "Just a moment."

B: "Well, uncover it. Ooohh, can I touch it?"

E: "Absolutely not!" (Shocked)

B: "Pleeaase."

E: "No."

B: "Why did you bother showing it to me then?"

E: "I thought you'd like it." (Exasperated)

B: "I just want a closer look, why don't you share?"

E: "For the hundredth time Bella, you could get hurt."

B: "You won't let it hurt me, besides, it looks harmless enough."

E: "Harmless, you really have no idea."

B: "I'll be careful."

E: "I don't have control over it…it has a mind of its own."

B: "Don't be such a baby."

E: "Bella, don't…well, if you must, but not there."

B: "Why?"

E: "That's the dangerous end."

B: "Just hold onto it tighter."

E: "Give me a moment."

B: "It looks so soft." (Cooing)

E: "This isn't going to work, I'm putting it back."

B: "Fine." (Irritated)

Edward came out of the bedroom in a hurry as he had a feral cat struggling under his arm. "Be right back." Jasper and Alice, whose mouths had been hanging open, erupted into laughter.

Bad-um-bump-ching!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Isn't this the cutest?!" Alice said as she showed her purchases to the rest of the group. She held up some scrubs with Tigger and Pooh all over them for Carlisle, a Disneyland baseball cap for Emmett, a photo album where she planned on putting all the snaps from the trip for Esme, and an elaborate mirror for Rosalie. "Mirror, mirror on the wall," she quoted, "isn't this a scream?!"

"Brilliant." Said Edward. "We need to change for dinner, our reservations are in about an hour and they have a dress code."

Bella was getting ready in the smaller kid's bathroom when she called for Edward. "Look," she said. "This is such a neat idea." She pulled Edward into the bathroom with her, shut the door and turned off the lights. The grout around the tile in the bathroom floor and counters glowed in the dark. "I just discovered it. I hadn't been in this room yet."

"Bella, you're so precious, so easily amused." He noticed she didn't look happy at his comment. "I have to admit," he changed his tone, "that is fairly creative."

There was a black and white theme to the fashion of the evening. The boys were in slacks and jackets sans ties, and the girls in little black dresses with white embellishments. Edward was a bit concerned about the height of the heels Alice chose for Bella's dress.

They headed for New Orleans Square, past the shops next to Pirates of the Caribbean and down an alleyway. To the left they found a fairly ordinary looking door with stained glass over the top and a shiny brass "33" sign to the right of it. The door was recessed into the building and to the left there was a small brass door with a knob. Edward lifted it and pushed the button underneath. In a moment a voice came from a speaker and asked their names. Once he answered there was a buzz and the door unlocked from the inside.

They all stepped in to the envy of the crowds of tourists outside. There was a hostess desk on a platform to their immediate right and Edward turned to speak to her. The others looked about the parlor as it was decorated in a Victorian style with artwork of that period. "No cell phones, you have to turn them off." Edward told the group. "Just put it on vibrate." Said Jasper, and put his back into his front pocked. "It's more fun that way anyhow."

"How old are you?" hissed Bella. "Whoops, sorry, sore subject." She said.

The hostess called upstairs to announce the Cullen party had arrived and two waiters came down to them. "My name is Steve, and this is Alistair, we'll be waiting on you tonight." They motioned to the wall with a choice of stairs, or an impressive French lift.

"I haven't seen one of those since….never mind." Admitted Edward.

"It's one of the few left in existence." Explained Steve. "If this is your first visit to the club we'd gladly give you a tour." They all chose to use the lift. Once on the second floor, they exited, walked into the dining area and were seated at a table for four next to a French window with long, dark blue curtains. The table was covered in white linen and had candles burning atop it.

Alice leaned over the table to Bella. "Jaz and I aren't staying for dinner. We just wanted to see what the big deal was about this place."

"Why not?" Inquired Bella

"Well," she whispered "Jaz is…thirsty. Besides, how am I going to hide a 5 course meal in my napkin?"

Bella looked over at Jasper. His eyes were rather dark looking. He winked at her and whispered, "African lions, mmmmm." She wrinkled her nose.

"What lions, where?" Edward was suddenly interested in all the whispering.

"What if we all just go home tomorrow morning instead of putting it off another day?" Bella asked.

Jasper thought over the table to Edward, (At the San Diego Wild Animal Park, we could be there in under 2 hours. Rent a fast car, and it would take less than that.)

"That doesn't seem very….sporting." Edward said undecided.

"It never really is." Jasper answered out loud. His hand started massaging his throat.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bella.

Alice and Jasper rose from the table as the waiter was coming over. "I'm so sorry, my friend doesn't feel very well, and it'll just be two for dinner." She said to the server. They said a quick good-bye and left down the stairs. Bella at least enjoyed the meal. First course: romaine lettuce, olive tapenade, roasted garlic dressing. Second course: skillet seared tiger prawn, white vegetable puree. Third course: New York strip loin, sautéed spinach with hollandaise. Fourth course: regional artisan cheese. Fifth course: white chocolate pistachio mousse.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella and Edward left the restaurant hand in hand. Night had settled over the park and a live jazz band was playing in the courtyard. They paused by a bench to listen.

E: "Splash Mountain is just over there."

B: "Now you want to ride rides?"

E: "Scared?"

B: "Look at what I'm wearing. Plus people come off of there completely soaked."

E: "So I hear."

B: "Who are you?"

E: "Just searching for that inner child."

B: "You found him."

Edward sat on the bench and pulled her down into his lap into an embrace. He said quietly into her ear:

E: "Are you going to make it back to the room in those shoes?"

B: "You seem very absorbed in what I'm wearing."

E: "Always, but this is like desert."

B: "When will Jasper and Alice be back?"

E: "Probably not until dawn. We have the suite to ourselves."

B: "Maybe we should stay out here amongst lots of witnesses."

E: "When have I not been the perfect gentleman?"

B: "You're about to crack."

E: "That's absurd."

B: "You want to bet?"

E: "What…I don't…that is,"

And she bit down hard on his earlobe.

"What the devil…" Edward got up sharply, but held onto her at arms length so she didn't fall backward. A few people in the courtyard turned at the commotion, but he calmed himself and just stared at her astonished. They just gaped at each other. He attempted to speak, but was unable to put his thoughts into words. A decision seemed to click in his head and he all but dragged her through the park back to the suite stumbling in her heels the whole way.

Bella tried to release his grip on her wrist a few times, but it was useless. She let herself be pulled to the room like a spoiled child. Once inside Edward released her roughly and slammed the door shut. "Have you no sense of self preservation at all?" He ranted. "Any normal human would be stepping lightly, watching every move they make, but no, not you. Couldn't you be just a little fearful of the situation you're in?"

"You don't scare me." Bella said quietly, standing in the middle of the room watching him pace.

"You just don't get it….vampire…okay? A little fright would do you good." A look of resolve showed in his face, he acted so quickly she couldn't follow the movement, and then all the lights went out. Silence.

"Edward, what are you doing…this is stupid. Put the lights back on please." Nothing. "Fine." She placed her hands out in front of her and stepped towards the door of the suite. After some fumbling she felt the switch, but after flicking it on and off nothing happened. "What have you done….how did you?" She felt something brush by her ankle. She jumped, and reached for the doorknob, but it wouldn't open for her. She put her back to the door and tried to decide what to do.

Off to the left she thought she heard a low, rolling sound, but then, no, it was over by the bar area. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck. She decided to make a path for her room and close the door. If he didn't know where she was headed it might work. She got about as far as the center of the living room when the lights came back on. She tensed, looked all about the room but he was nowhere to be seen. "Edward, show yourself now." Nothing. "Fine, I'm going to bed." On pins and needles she started forward, but then heard a deep growling noise down the hall; at least she thought that's where it was coming from. She gasped and ran for it but tripped over her own feet and landed on the carpet.

Edward sprang forward like lightening and crouched over her like a wild cat playing with its prey. He rolled her over to face him to give her a good look at his razor sharp teeth and growled again for good measure, pinning her to the floor.

She looked up at him, completely flustered, and blushed profusely. "That was….unsettling." She said. She took a deep breath, smiled widely and added, "Do it again!"

He gave her an exasperated look, and rolled over onto his back next to her, hands over his face. "Aaggghhh, I give up." He surrendered.

"Pleeasse." She pleaded.

"You are dangerous." He laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Bella woke slowly, but kept still and her eyes shut. She could feel Edward next to her, cradling her arm between her wrist and elbow. Her hand was just brushing his forehead. She peeked out one eye to see him breathing in deeply, his eyes almost rolling back into his head. "What are you doing?" she said accusingly.

He gave her arm back instantly. "Um, nothing." He stammered.

B: "You know the first step is to admit that you have a problem."

E: "Don't be ridiculous."

B: "You're high."

E: "Um….they're back, got in at about 4am."

B: "You're changing the subject."

E: "Alright, well, if it's out in the open…. how about just one more hit?"

He leaned over her and she could feel his breath on her neck.

B: "You're giving me chills and your eyes are dark."

E: "Maybe you have some instincts after all."

The bedroom door opened and Alice bounced into the room and landed on the bed. Jasper followed, but stayed in the doorway. His eyes glowed gold and he had a big smile on his face. "Time for the intervention." He said.

"Perhaps we had better go back home this afternoon." Edward decided. "I'll call the airline and make the changes." He looked almost disappointed. "Is there anything you'd like to make sure you see before we go, Love?"

Bella was looking over the autographs in Alice's book and reminiscing about the last couple of days. "I know it sounds silly, but I want to ride Dumbo."

"What's that?" asked Edward.

"Elephant dear brother." Jasper said licking his lips.

"Tell me you did not drain an elephant last night." Edward said.

"Nooooo… not an elephant, but I think Carlisle should make a really big donation to the San Diego Wild Animal Park." Jasper admitted sheepishly.

"Are you going to tell him or should I?" Chimed in Alice.

Jasper glared at her.

"What happened?" Edward asked, unsure.

"We kind of got pulled over by the California Highway Patrol." Jasper shrugged.

"A speeding ticket I assume, how much was it?" Edward demanded.

"You don't want to know." Jasper shook his head.

"What happened to your built in radar detector?" He looked over at Alice.

"My radar was busy watching you attack Bella." Alice insisted.

"Oh that, well…. never mind." Edward answered.

"The embarrassing part was not getting the ticket, but getting it driving a Chevy Aveo." Cringed Jasper. "That's all the rental desk had left. I pushed it to over 100 though." Suddenly proud of himself.

After Bella's Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes were gone the group went back out into the park for a few more hours before they had to pack for their flight home. She got to ride on Dumbo and then they headed towards The Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.

The instructions for the game/ride were being given by a robotic "Buzz" himself. Tourists were to pilot their star cruiser through a treacherous terrain while zapping enemy targets with their laser guns while racking up points for their end score. "Girls against guys!" squealed Alice as she grabbed Bellas hand and they climbed into the first star cruiser. The guys jumped into the one right behind them.

The girls were studying the laser guns in preparation of the game and could hear Jasper behind them desperately wanting to know, "Which one is Zurg?!"


	11. Chapter 11

On the way to the monorail that would take them back to the hotel they passed by the sword in the stone exhibit. The boys jumped up on the platform and made a show of pulling back nonexistent sleeves. The sword was meant to wiggle somewhat in the large rock, but not budge because in the story only the true king would be able to pull the sword from the stone.

Jasper held the hilt of the sword between his thumb and forefinger…then he pulled it from the stone. Only it wasn't a full sword as expected but a prop that was about half the length expected. "Woops." Was all he had to say in defense.

"Now you've done it your majesty." Edward said as they attempted to place the sword back so you wouldn't notice. Let the next kid who pulls on it get the credit.

Alice took a picture for posterity, and then started looking through all the digital images they had taken on the trip. "Look at Jasper drooling over the Little Mermaid! That's priceless. These are going to make a fabulous picture album for Esme."

"I'm going to make it home before my postcards do." Commented Bella. She was just dropping one off to Renee and one for Jacob. "This will probably still be on my mom's fridge in 10 years."

A monorail ride back to the hotel, a limo ride to LAX, a plane ride to Seattle, and our group were in transit back to Forks. This time Rosalie drove Alice and Jasper, and Emmett picked up Bella and Edward. There was a small disagreement on who should drive.

"It's my car, I drive." Edward debated.

"I didn't bring the Jeep because I thought this would be more comfortable, but if you're going to be a smart ass…" quipped Emmett.

"Maybe I should drive." Bella spoke up interrupting the argument. They both looked at her like she was demented. She got in the passenger side and waited for the decision.

Emmett handed his brother the keys and got into the back. Once on the freeway Bella started telling Emmett about the park. The sights, the rides, the food, even about the bridal veil Edward chose for her. "We have some great pictures too." She added.

"Maybe you guys should get married there, you know, Cinderella's coach and all that. A honeymoon in the happiest place on Earth, wouldn't that be a kick?" Emmett laughed.

Bella looked at Edward watching the road. "No, I don't think so. I'd rather it be someplace more romantic…..more private." Edward agreed. Emmett just started cracking up in the backseat.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked not sure he wanted to know. Emmett kept rolling in the back out of control.

"How about the VIRGIN Islands…get it?" He roared.

Bella was getting used to his teasing by now, she just rolled her eyes and said, "I really missed you Emmett you're such a dork, but it's sure good to be home.

THE END


End file.
